Scavoran
Scavoran is one of the several nations of New Voldrania, and one of the five Voldranian nations that survived the fall of Voldrania, formerly being referred to as simply "Scavoran". The nation is located on the isles on the western coast and south of Albonesia, neighboring Haisonuuna. The land was formerly home to the Dauan tribes, which now share the land with the Scauvs. History Voldrania Arrival of Cavis When Fallnavor formed as a city-state mid 30 AE, it claimed the Cannibal Islands as part of its domain. At the same time, however, colonists were flooding into the islands from areas such as Tripoly and Yoren, for the most part. One of these settlers was Lysander Cavis, who moved to the islands from Tripoly. He brought with him his son, Scavor Cavis. The two of them helped work on the Marwoleath castle, an important political building on the islands. Murder and Liberation Later 30 AE, however, several high ranking members of Fallnavors established government in the cannibal islands beat Lysander Cavis, and threw him into the bay due to his beliefs on politics. He would die of hypothermia. His son, however, was spared, and immediately sought revenge. In 31 AE, Scavor Cavis and several other colonists quietly sneaked into the castle and eliminated the murderers of Lysander Cavis. However, Scavor was not satisfied, nor were his allies. Now with a fresh confidence, the group formed a new group, known as "The Liberation", which aimed to free the islands from Fallnavor and its tyranny in the islands. In only a matter of weeks, Scavor's group had half a thousand members, and similar groups sprung up on several of the other islands, as well. Independence Initially, Fallnavor refused to acknowledge the Liberation, but could hardly deny their presence. At the outset of 32 AE, Scavor continued his efforts by beginning to build upon the islands in order to establish their presence. He had construction on a tower begun, only to see "terrorists", who were against the islands seceding, destroy it. With scarce materials, Scavor was fined for vandalism, an insult by the government to the validity of the Liberation. A few months later, though, the political head of the islands, referred to as the "Lord of the Castle", was brutally murdered by the Liberation, and a new government was established in which the islands would vote, a style essentially influenced by the Republics of Primaria. By this point, the Liberation was massively popular throughout the islands, and Scavor was quickly and easily elected as its leader. Towards the end of the year, Fallnavor acknowledged that it could no longer control the nations, and agreed to allow the islands to become independent. Celebrations would be held throughout the islands for the following two weeks. Meanwhile, Scavor formed a council with the first members of the Liberation, and they delegated on a formal name for the new nation. Despite his protests, Scavor initially gave in and settled on the council members suggestion, "Scavoran". A decade of joy and pain Having accomplished his goal of making Scavoran its own nation, Scavor was finally able to relax, for the most part, as he was still the chief political figure in the nation. However, in 33 AE, he married Awsa, one of the first female members of the Liberation, and after five months, they publicly announced that they were expecting a child. However, in 34 AE it was revealed that Awsa had had a miscarriage. The nation would declare a day of mourning for the Cavis' lost child. The following year, however, Awsa finally revealed why she had her miscarriage. She revealed that she had been attacked by underground Fallnavorian extremists who still refused to acknowledge Scavoran as independent, and were attempting to weaken the islands moral. This backfired, though, as Awsa was able to identify the criminals, and they were brutally executed, thus strengthening Scavoran's moral, and loathing of Fallnavor. In 37 AE, Awsa again announced she was pregnant, and this time was monitored constantly by a doctor sent from Tripoly. In 38 AE, Lysander Cavis II was born, and Scavor declared the day of his birth to be "The Day of the Seventh Nation". The Akarv-Fhia War In 41 AE, Tim Bulls would be murdered in Fhia, and the nation would turn to a monarchy under the rule of Gary Wig. Akarv, led by Alan Fruith at the time, would almost immediately declare war on them. All throughout 42 AE, Akarv would slowly push into Fhia, with what later turned out to be Fruith's attempt at making a power grab of his own. With a relatively small force, Akarv nearly accomplished this for Fruith. However, in a last ditch effort, Wig reached out to Fallnavor and Scavoran, as fellow members of the Navor Lands. Despite their history, Scavoran agreed to work with Fallnavor to assist Fhia, despite the fact that Scavoran itself was based on an Akarvian Republic. Scavor personally did not believe in Fruiths ambitions, so he fought against them. In a very short time, Akarv was entirely pushed off the peninsula, and just as Fruith was about to send in more forces, a joint action by Akarvs public and the council had him removed from office. The Fall In 45 AE, thirteen years after becoming an independent nation, Scavor was invited to a private feast on one of the smaller islands of Scavoran. He joyfully accepted the invitation, and attended the event. However, at one point during the party, a poison was slipped into Scavor's drink. Five hours later, Scavor's body was found dead, his body covered in cuts and bruises, to the extent that his face was almost unrecognizable. Those who did this to Scavor were never caught, and to this day, it is debated whether or not the body was truly Scavor's. One way or another, the event remains a mystery. The now widowed Awsa would step up in place of Scavor, despite her grief. She continued to run Scavoran as her late husband did for the next nine years, until she married Gordun, another former member of the Liberation. The two, soon after, announced Awsa was once again pregnant. Later than year, however, Awsa would perish giving birth to their daughter, Awsa II. After it had been declared there was no foul play, Gordun took over for his late wife, while simultaneously raising his daughter. The Near War When the Near War erupted between Fallnavor and Akarv in 53 AE, Awsa, who was still alive at the time, refused to take a side. She did not want to be involved with the drama, especially not with Fallnavor. However, when Gordun was elected in her place, he took Akarvs side almost immediately, a choice that would establish Scavoran as one of Akarvs closest allies, in Akarvs eyes. Scavoran, however, did very little during the actual events of the near war. Scavoran was not even approached by Fallnavor in its attempt to remove Akarv from the council, as it was aware Scavoran would never support them. Gordun would leave power before the Near War ended, but Lysander Cavis II, who would replace Gordun, would not abandon Akarvs alliance, establishing Scavoran as a solid ally after the end of the near war. Lysander Cavis II In 56 AE, Awsa and Scavor's son, Lysander Cavis II, would take over as the leader of Scavoran, at the tail end of the Near War, of which he had no part in, but received praise for maintaining the alliance with Akarv nonetheless. However, the year following the near war, Tripoly remained hostile towards Akarv, and when Tedre demanded independence, allied with them and declared war on Akarv, who received the immediate support of Fallnavor. Despite Scavoran's historical differences with Fallnavor, Scavoran joined the war on the Akarvs side. Lysander's first action during this war was to move forces into the Strip, as Tripoly and Tedre attempted to take their colony there. This battle almost immediately created a distaste for the war in Lysander, but he agreed to send another fleet into Tedre in an attempt to knock them out of the war. The battle of Tedre would last months, seeing a slow push towards Tedre's capital. Upon arriving, though, Cavis had had enough of the war and ordered his men to pull out, causing Fallnavor and Akarv to lose their foothold and position in Tedre as a whole. Until 59 AE, Cavis laid low, not wanting to be involved in the war, which ended soon after. That same year, several exiles from Mynyyd arrived in Fallnavor, and were given their own district to operate in, and some were even given the opportunity to be elected into political positions within the nation. Scavoran disapproved, and immediately turned to the council to draft legislation to block Fallnavor from allowing the exiles to hold any political power. Fallnavor pushed against Scavoran's request, and Tripoly joined in supporting Scavoran. The tension between the nations escalated incredibly fast, Scavoran's history with Fallnavor likely playing a role, and war seemed imminent. Had Akarv not acted as a negotiator, it may have actually occurred. By Cavis' influence, Scavoran immediately prepared for war, building up their weapon supplies and fleets, while simultaneously moving their population underground, as well as building a wall between themselves and Fallnavor, a move repeated by Fallnavor. Things slowly began to cool down, but Scavoran was still fiercely against Fallnavor's harboring of the exiles. The Fall of Voldrania In 60 AE, when Voldrania began to fall to the Void, Scavoran quickly utilized its stockpiled resources to defend itself, but with much of the attention on Fallnavor, and the Navor Lands in general, it quickly became apparent that Scavoran would likely not survive for long. While Akarv, Equis, Tripoly, and Tedre prepared to escape, Cavis made the decision to evacuate his people with them, but he would stay behind with a small militia to act as a diversion. The fate of this small group is unknown, but it succeeded in allowing the rest of Scavoran to escape with the other four surviving nations. Scavoran would settle and reestablish itself in New Voldrania. New Voldrania Arrival of the Scauvs and the Early Dauan Rivalry In 60 AE the Scauvs arrived with the rest of the Voldranians, establishing themselves once again as an independent entity. They found themselves settled in the northwest of the lands they claimed, and founded the city of Ytrisium. They spent the next two years building, as did the rest of the Voldranians, led by their former leader Gordun. In 62 AE New Scavoran joined the Western Accord with its allies to the south, in the attempt of creating a voting bloc in the reestablished Council. Later on that year, however, the Scauvs and the Dauans encountered one another, and what triggered was a short, bloody war that saw the Dauans pushed off the mainland of Scavoran, with the assistance of allies from the Western Accord. There would be minor skirmishes following this for the next several years, but for the most part Scavoran was able to focus on its infrastructure, and the looming war with rival alliance EVAIN. The Dauan War In 69 AE, as the possibility of war with EVAIN was rapidly diminishing, Scavoran was suddenly and violently attacked by an indignant Dauan force, caught completely off guard. The Dauans quickly forced the Scauvs out of their city Ytrisium and burned it to the ground. Gordun, the elected leader of the Scauvs, was killed in the skirmish. The war continued on until the latter days of the year, when Scavoran was forced off the mainland entirely and back to the islands. Scavoran, now without a definitive leader, pleaded for help from its allies, but found none as Jados and Baratan had already begun falling into anarchy. With little help to be found, the Scauvs rallied behind a man named Brynjolf II, who spurred the Scauvs to war. In 72 AE, after building up supplies and soldiers, the Scauvs initiated a counter-attack to retake the mainland from the Dauans. For the first time the conflict between the Dauans and the Scauvs was not one sided, and the two sides began a long war. In 73 AE Scavoran officially resigned from the Western Accord after it continually refused to offer any assistance. With the rest of the world on edge for the impending Nether War, Scavoran was completely alone in its battle with the Dauans. After two years of war, the Nether War began in the rest of the world, the a turn occurred in the Dauan war. Nether-sympathizing sects of the Dauans had gained significant influence amongst the Dauan forces. With the link between the Overworld and Nether so close due to the Void Devourers interference, they were able to open the Eye of Asga in Mount Dau and unleash an army of Nether Creatures into Scavoran. With the chaos of Nether Creatures added into the mix, it seemed imminent that the Scauvs would be forced to retreat. At some point after this, the Dauans who disapproved of their Netheran counterparts allied themselves with the Scauvs to help end the seemingly world-ending crisis. Together, the Scauvs and the rebelling Dauans worked together and pushed the Nether forces all the way back to Mount Dau and close the Eye of Asga in 76 AE. In the aftermath of the war, the Dauans and Scauvs finally agreed to peace and a shared settlement of the land. After The Battle of Winter Desert, which marked the end of their war, the old ruins of Parozandreta were rediscovered, and the two bodies worked together to begin restoring the old Dauan city. The Vanoitian Era Following the Dauan and Nether Wars, Scavoran was able to finally focus on rebuilding. They began construction of a new city, Zatyr, which became their new capital. Their leader during the Dauan war, Brynjolf II, was popularly elected as their new leader, and served for the next decade. During this time, Scavoran's economy grew stronger, to the point where it opted to join the newly formed Accord, led by Varrenholm, in 83 AE. As its economy continued to strengthen, Scavoran entered into several business arrangements with Zaescaes in 84 AE, which was undergoing a crisis with its leaders. Taking advantage of them, Scavoran, perhaps using dirty tactics, dried Zaescaes' government of its reserves in the form of debt, forcing Varrenholm to bail them out. Ultimately this scam on Zaescaes would help mark the end of Brynjolf II's popularity, forcing his retirement in 86 AE. This was amplified with the arrival of Amorette VI, an immigrant from the Old World who strongly resembled one of the deities of Scavorans religion, Veritionism. Her popularity surged immensely and she became Scavoran's new leader. Under her influence, an overhaul of the government commenced in 87 AE and she was left as the nations monarch, with the nations continued support. Also during this time she established Scavoran's assassin's guild, which quickly gained influence throughout the nation as one of its prominent military forces. As the changes mounted, Scavoran's formerly strong economy faltered. While Amorette remained immensely popular for her religious appearance, the nation began to fall into debt and despair. It got to the point, in 90 AE, where Amorette influenced the nation to once again convert to a democratic system, under the form of a Council. This Council would have its formal elected head, as well as several other members, which included representation from both Varrenholm and Zaescaes, brought in temporarily to help stabilize the new government. Amorette had intended to step down at this point, but was still so popular that she was swayed to remain, brought on as the now elected leader of Scavoran. In a continued effort to rebuild Scavorans economy, Amorette had the walls of Zatyr torn down, and allowed foreign businesses to set up shop within the city to bring in more money. In 91 AE Scavoran founded its College of Sailing as a further means of repairing itself. In 92 AE, a man named Kai appeared in Scavoran, resembling yet another deity of Veritionism. Unknown to the public or even Amorette, he was her brother. Secretly he began to mount support to reconvert the nation into a monarchy, and privately tried to convince Amorette to rule alongside him; the two "prophets" of Veritionism. This movement was shrouded in secrecy, and eventually put on hold when, in 94 AE, Scavoran's government was seized by Monitor forces. Amorette cooperated with the forces, seeing little way out. However, when news broke out that the weapon had been rendered obsolete, the Scauvs lashed out, fighting back against the Monitor's invading forces and pushed them out. Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Scavoran